


One Beautiful Morning (Worth Waking Up To)

by Sandylee007



Series: One, Two, Three [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Dancer Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: REAL WORLD AUALPHA/OMEGA DYNAMICS (alpha Alec, omega Magnus)MPREGMagnus is twenty-two weeks pregnant. Alec finally gets to feel their little one kick for the first time. And here he thought that the morning couldn’t get better.A PART OF MY COLLECTION OF INDEPENDENT, FLUFFY A/B/O PREGNANCY ONESHOTS NAMED ‘One, Two, Three’. Because tough times call for soft stories.The collection’s stories may not always be in chronological order but they’re connected. Requests are more than welcome.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One, Two, Three [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673119
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	One Beautiful Morning (Worth Waking Up To)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been AGES since I’ve added to this collection. But today... Today I felt like typing something FLUFFYYYYYYYYY. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for your comments, love and support! They make me happier than you’ll ever know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

There were many things Alec loved about Magnus being pregnant. The more time passed by the clearer the change in the omega’s scent became. By twenty-two weeks the alpha found it intoxicating. Another pleasant surprise were Magnus’ intensified... urges. They’d always been the kind of a couple that enjoyed sex. The second trimester definitely added a delicious amount of extra spice. He also adored the new shine of happiness and excitement all over his mate. Of course he’d known, without a shadow of a doubt, that he made Magnus happy. (It was fantastic to be so certain of it after all the years he spent in pain and insecure, convinced that he’d never be good enough for anyone.) But now, with a miracle they created together growing inside the dancer, that happiness was even greater. Alec’s favorite thing was sensing Magnus’ joy and contentment through their bond.

Well, at least until he discovered something of a new favorite thing.

That morning Alec woke up to an empty bed. He growled moodily and felt the empty side of the bed with a clumsy hand before wrestling his eyes open. “... ‘gnus?”

His husband was nowhere in sight. Certain parts of Alec still throbbed wonderfully from the night before and he was craving for morning cuddles. (He, a big and tough alpha, was a morning cuddler, especially after steamy nights. So what? It was something only Magnus would ever find out.) Not even noticing the pout on his face, Alec started a search.

He didn’t have to go far. Their balcony’s door was open and there, in the sunlight of an early morning, sat Magnus. Well, sat among doing great many other things. Alec had been an eager witness to his husband’s yoga-sessions before. (Usually him watching ended up cutting those sessions short because they got busy with different kind of exercise.) But this was... different. No less captivating, of course. Alec licked his lips, too otherwise worked up to notice how his head tilted with all the dancer’s motions. The more those muscles and that firm behind confined by sweatpants moved the tighter his pants started to get. He definitely wasn’t pouting over having woken up to an empty bed anymore.

“Enjoying the show?” a teasing voice inquired. (Alec wasn’t even ashamed that he’d been caught in the act.) Magnus stretched and, much to his one-man audience’s disappointment, stopped stretching. “I thought I’d let you sleep and wake you up with a breakfast in bed.”

“The bed was cold”, Alec complained, all too aware of how petulant he sounded.

Magnus closed the distance between them and gave him a loving kiss of apology. Then grinned when they pressed close enough for the smaller man to feel just how much Alec appreciated the recent show. “Well, good morning.”

Alec rolled his eyes, still not embarrassed. (If anything he pressed them a little more tightly together.) “You know damned well how much I like watching you.” He then smiled. “Good morning to you, too, Tiger. What were those moves about?”

Magnus hesitated for a second. “I... know that this pregnancy will be difficult on my back. Especially the third trimester, when the baby grows quickly. I asked Helen if she knew moves that might help me get comfortable. She recommended these so I thought I’d give them a try before I actually need them.”

Alec frowned and tightened his hold on his beloved. Even the thought of his mate going through discomfort to bring their child into the world... “Are you in pain now?”

“Just a tiny bit of ache. I mean, we did get pretty frisky last night.” Magnus winked and managed to chase away some of Alec’s worries. “But it’s mostly gone, now. Those stretches helped.” The man nuzzled his neck with his nose, knowing that it always helped him calm down. “I’m perfectly fine, Alexander. So is our son. Stop frowning.”

Alec had no other choice but to content himself with that knowledge. He was grateful for Helen. She’d been Magnus’ physical therapist for a long time, almost since a car accident nearly claimed the dancer’s life. The damage done to the omega’s back... It came close to stealing the man’s ability to walk. Magnus refused to listen to the medical professionals telling him what he’d never do again. Instead he got to his feet. His first, just a few steps long walk took him to Alec’s waiting arms. The bittersweet memory tugged at Alec’s heart. He could still remember the whole thing as clearly as if it happened the day before, including Helen’s voice urging Magnus.

/ _“Go get him, Tiger.”_ / Since then it was the only pet name aside an occasional ‘baby’ Magnus approved of. Solely for the fond memory attached to it.

Alec didn’t have longer than that to wander in those memories. Because all of a sudden there was a movement. Tiny but definitely there. It took him a few seconds too long and several repeats to realize that it wasn’t caused by anything Magnus did.

Their unborn son was trying to get his attention.

Alec’s eyes widened to what had to be a comedic extend. Slowly, worried that the kicks would stop as soon as he touched, he lay a hand against his mate’s still small bump. Almost instantly a hand or a foot collided with his palm. Barely remembering to breathe, Alec pressed a little harder. Excited even further, the baby produced another kick.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Magnus chuckled. “You can’t even imagine how he’s dancing around.” The omega smiled fondly. “He’s been very active since the crack of dawn. That’s why I woke up so early. I should’ve known that today’s the day he’s big and strong enough to say ‘Hi’ to you.”

Alec had no idea what to say or do. So he simply nodded and kept his hand right where it was, their son’s movements under it now softer and very clearly content. It was nothing short of magical. Magnus’ hand caressed his hair tenderly while he soaked in the sheer bliss of the moment. Alec didn’t see the two slow blinks that followed him as he suddenly dashed towards the bedroom. “Alexander?”

“I’m sending Jace and Izzy a message”, Alec announced. “They need to know that their nephew just greeted me for the first time.”

“Wait, wait!” Magnus chuckled and took his hand gently. “I know that you’re excited. But it’s only, what, six thirty in the morning. If I know those two at all they’re fast asleep and won’t appreciate you waking them up. Also... Once they find out, they’ll be as eager as you to feel around the bump. Then they’ll tell Clary and Simon, who will be every bit as eager.” The man gave him a moment to digest that. “How about we take a couple of days before letting all that attention be unleashed upon our son?”

Alec had to admit that the thought of prying hands feeling his husband and unborn child didn’t sit well with him. Even if those doing the groping were his nearest and dearest. (And Simon. Simon who had no clue what the words ‘personal boundaries’ meant.) He huffed. “Fine. Let’s keep this to ourselves.” Honestly? The idea of having such an adorable, precious little secret was... exciting. It reminded him of the early days of the pregnancy, before a public, terrifying fainting spell forced them to reveal their little miracle. “But just for two days.” Usually he wasn’t the type of a person who appreciated gloating. But now he wanted to gloat, to tell everyone about how his touch made his son do a happy dance.

Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek. “It’s a deal.” The dancer’s eyes twinkled. “Now, breakfast! I’ve been craving for chocolate coated pears since I woke up.”

Alec shuddered, not for the first time astounded by the bizarre world of pregnancy cravings.

/

An hour later it was still early and neither of them was in a hurry to go anywhere. Magnus didn’t have the heart or desire to protest when Alec led him back to their bed, pulled him close and practically glued a large, protective hand on his stomach. He figured he’d better get used to having such a touch on him practically constantly. (He didn’t actually mind terribly.)

Their little one had fallen asleep after the morning’s excitement but Alec wasn’t discouraged. Magnus closed his eyes and drifted to a peaceful slumber while the alpha whispered to their little one. He felt so safe and loved that it made his far too many times battered heart swell.

Before falling asleep he was reminded of a dream. One he had a long time ago, while he was comatose after the accident that almost crippled and killed him. He’d never told Alec about it because he didn’t want to upset the man he loved.

In that strange dream, where the world was black and white. He stood on a bridge, staring at water streaming far down below. It was pitch-black, aside a bright, mesmerizing light shining from underneath the surface. He didn’t notice that he’d moved to jump into the light until a voice that sounded suspiciously lot like Ragnor’s spoke. He could’ve sworn that he felt his dear, late friend’s hand on his. ‘ _Not yet, Magnus. You have so much life and love waiting for you. Go back._ ’

Even in death Ragnor gave the best advice. Magnus closed his eyes but didn’t jump. Instead he opened his eyes once more to see Alec’s pale and strained face. And a familiar pair of at the moment bloodshot eyes that shone from joy, relief and tears.

Almost at the same second sleep claimed him, Magnus vowed to himself that he’d tell his son everything about Ragnor. (Well, almost everything.) About the uncle and guardian angel, and one of the best people Magnus had ever known, his child never got the chance to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaw! How cute are they? And how cute do you think their little Prince is going to be? (BEAMS) Oh Magnus, Alec is never going to stop touching your stomach, now. (giggles)
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Requests? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my days brighter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! (HUGS) Maybe I’ll see you guys again later?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
